


The Raft

by slashyrogue



Series: Creepshow AUs [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creature Fic, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Pre-Slash, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham is dragged out to view a raft with his classmates where fun quickly turns into terror when they realize there's something in the water.





	The Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Another Creepshow fic! 
> 
> Based off "The Raft" story of the same name.

 

Will didn’t know why he came. 

It was many months shy of summer, bitter cold, and here they were swimming in a lake out in the middle of nowhere. Freddie had told everyone it was secluded and that the raft was “still there” which in her football boyfriend Brian’s eyes meant he had to just had to see it in person. 

Alana hadn’t been too keen on coming along, but as one of Freddie’s best friends she didn’t argue which was just why she stayed close to her. Will and Alana knew each other from when he tutored her in the summer and found out they both were studying to become criminal behaviorialists. Still  Will was more of a hanger on than a friend of any of them, forced into participation more often than not because it was what was considered “normal” and “the right thing to do.” 

Now as he stared out at the quiet lake he had this eerie feeling that they were being watched even before they stepped one foot in. 

“C’mon Will!” Brian teased, kicking off his jeans, “Show me what you got!”

Alana walked by, bumped his shoulder, and grinned. “Yeah, Will. Show us. I bet those swim team muscles can get to the raft the fastest of any of us.”  

The swim team was the only extra curricular he enjoyed though he kept under the radar for the most part. He didn’t want to be the best, just be there. Now here all alone he had a chance to show his skills. 

He pushed his glasses up on his nose and tried not to blush. “I don’t think I’m the fastest.” 

Brian grabbed around his neck and scratched his palm fast over Will’s head which made his glasses fall off. “C’mon, Willie! Show us!” 

Freddie laughed and pulled off her top. “Oh I’m sure Will isn’t that good, right? I’ve never taken his picture for the Gazette.” 

“Brian, stop!” 

Will pushed him back and groaned when he heard the telltale sound of his glasses crunching under the idiot’s shoe. 

Brian kicked off his shoe and shrugged. “Oops.” 

“Brian!” 

Both he and Freddie took off into the water while Will stared at the remains of his glasses. 

“I’m sorry, Will.” 

“It’s fine,” Will sighed, “I don’t need them for anything but reading anyway.” 

Alana was in her purple one piece suit and with her hair down Will couldn’t help but admire how pretty she was. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” 

She jumped into the water and Will took off his shirt while he tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on him. 

They all started up towards the floating raft without him, giggling and happy while Will stepped out of his jeans. When he looked up he thought he saw ripples in the water like something was moving and that odd fear came up again. 

Brian looked back. “C’mon Graham! I bet you twenty bucks you can’t get there before us now!” 

Will sighed and jumped in after them. The icy cold made him shiver but he shook it off, determined to swim as hard as possible through his discomfort. He saw the water rippling again and was startled by a splash just beside him. 

“Did you see that!?” he yelled, stopping. 

“Did I see me beating your ass? Yes I did!” 

He looked up to see Brian on the raft, grinning like a loon, and not bothering to help either of the girls when they tried to get on. 

Will scoffed and swam on, just as he felt something tickle his toe. He hurried, rushing through his swim just as the tickle felt more like a grab. 

He grabbed the raft hard, breathless and scared, and climbed up fast just as he turned to see another splash that looked suspiciously like a tail fin. 

“Did you see...?” 

Brian clapped him on the back. “Hah!” he laughed, “I knew you couldn’t do it. Loser.” 

Will pushed him off and looked out at the water. “It wasn’t because I was...” 

“I felt something grab my ankle,” Alana said, “I know I did.” 

“So did I!” Will yelled, “I think there’s something in the water.” 

Both Freddie and Brian laughed. “Sure, man. Maybe it’s that fish thing from that movie. Watch out, the girls might want to fuck it!” 

Freddie and Alana both laughed a little. 

Will shivered as he scanned the water for any movement. “I know I felt it,” he whispered, “And saw it. It’s there. I think it was waiting.” 

Brian wrapped an arm around him again. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure--” 

Just then something lifted its head up out of the water. 

Will froze, shocked, and they all grew silent as they stared. 

It was a fish man, or something like one anyway. The creature had a green tinted skin, gills, and black eyes. Will watched as it ducked under the water again and heard Brian let out a shaky breath. 

“What the fuck?” 

“What was that?” Freddie yelled, “Did everyone see it? Oh god, I need to get my camera! It’s back in the car!” 

Will wrapped arms around himself and shook his head. “I don’t think you should get back in the water again.” 

“What? It’s only gonna take a second and then I’ll...” 

“Fred, I don’t...” 

Before any of them could stop her she jumped back into the lake. 

“I’ll be right back!” 

Will yelled, “Freddie, get back up here now!” 

She laughed and turned back to shake her head. “I’m sure he’ll be--” 

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she was dragged under. 

“Freddie? Baby!?” 

Will could hardly breathe as she came up again bloody and gasping for breath. She fought to swim back toward the raft just as the fish man rushed up out of the water to bite into her neck.

Alana screamed.

“I’ll kill you, you fucking--!” Brian yelled. 

He rushed for the water but Will held him back. “She’s dead! She’s dead! Don’t!” 

“No, she’s not! She’s right there! I can get to her!” 

Will tightened his hold and was thrown back hard onto the wood. 

“Let go of me!” 

Brian stood up and Will tried to grab for his ankle but watched as he stopped just shy of the water. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, “Jesus, oh Jesus.” 

Will stood up just in time to see Freddie’s neck get torn open by razor sharp teeth. Blood splattered so far it hit both he and Brian in the face. 

  
Alana grabbed Will’s arm and he let her hold on, mesmerized as she was pulled under again slower now with an arm out reaching for help that would never come. 

The lake was quiet when she was gone, no sound at all save for Alana’s quiet cries and Brian’s angry sniffs. Will let him go and looked around at the calmness around them. 

“No one knows we’re here,” he whispered, “No one at all.” 

He heard Alana sniffle. “That’s because Freddie said we’d get in trouble. Her family have a cabin here in the summer.” 

Will wondered where the fish man hid in the summer or if he did it all year long. 

The car didn’t seem so far away but Will had his doubts they could make it in time. 

“He’s distracted,” Brian said, sniffling, “I can make it.” 

“No,” Will said, “It’s too much and I’m sure we can figure out something else.” 

Alana squeezed his arm. “Will’s the one on the swim team,” she whispered, “He’s the fastest of all of us.” 

Brian scoffed. “Yeah, right. Matt says you’re a shit swimmer and barely have the wins to stay on. I know I can make it. That fucker can’t outswim me.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Will growled, “You saw how fast he was!” 

He looked at Alana whose eyes were red rimmed and scared. 

“I don’t think any of us can get there in time.” 

Brian stomped across the wooden raft with determination. “I can make it. That fucker can’t reach me. I know I…” 

Before he could even finish the fish man’s hand came out of nowhere and dragged him into the water. Will reacted fast and he reached out to grab his hand. 

“Uggghhh,” Brian groaned, blood running down his leg, “Don’t let go! Don’t--!” 

Will could hardly hold on and was dragged to the edge of the raft again. He saw the fish man close up, eyes black as night, and felt an odd urge to let go. 

“Hold onto me, asshole!” 

The fish man pulled once hard and Will fell back onto the raft as Brian’s leg was ripped off under the knee. 

His screams mixed with Alana’s sudden sobs made Will’s ears ring but he pulled him up despite the blood that ran across the raft and into the water. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, it hurts! It--” 

Brian fell onto the raft and Will wished he had something to help stop the bleeding but it was just too fast. Alana held Brian’s head while Will had his midsection. 

“I...I….” 

“Shh,” Will said softly, “It’s gonna be okay. It…” 

The light went out of Brian’s eyes so fast Will didn’t finish the lie. 

Alana clutched onto him and Will let her again though when the fish man rose up he pushed Brian’s body into the water. 

They shared a look and Will could’ve sworn he smiled. 

There was another long period of quiet as the sun started to go down. They both started to shiver and Will put his arm around her tight. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly, “It’ll be okay.” 

“I don’t think it will,” Alana whispered, “Unless…” 

“What?” 

“You’re a strong swimmer, Will,” she said, teeth chattering, “I’ve seen you swim. I think if you just leave me here and try for help we might make it.” 

“I can’t leave you here,” Will hissed.

Alana turned his cheek and though it was almost dark he could see the determination in her eyes. 

“I know I can’t make it there,” she said, voice thick, “But if one of us can….we should try.” 

The sun went down completely as Will came to his decision, the night terrifying in it’s darkness. He squeezed Alana’s hand and whispered, “Ok.” 

She kissed his cheek. “Give ‘em hell.” 

He stood up and heard what sounded like a splash in the water. 

“I know you’re out there,” he said, “Come and get me.” 

Will jumped in fast and took off like a rocket towards the shore. He heard the water move and a large splash came just before his leg was grabbed. 

He screamed and fought the hold as he was bitten hard on his calf. Will pushed back and turned around, sobbing as he headed back to the raft. 

“Will! Will?” 

He threw himself on the raft and was shaking, sick with terror as he threw up whatever was left of his lunch. 

“I didn’t make it,” he whispered, “I didn’t…” 

Alana hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “It’s okay.” 

“He bit me,” Will said, his voice shaking, “He bit me.” 

Both of lay there on the raft half frozen in each other’s arms just sure the fight would be over even before the sun rose again. 

They were wrong. 

Will woke first just as the sun came up, gasping for breath as he fought for air. 

“Will?” 

He grasped for her arm and could hardly see clearly at all. 

“Will, your eyes! What's wrong with your eyes?" 

Will turned to see the fish man peeking out of the water and reached out only to be grabbed but not pulled under the water again. The fish man dug nails into his palm and Will gasped, finally able to breathe normal again. 

“Will, what’s wrong with your neck? I...oh god, they look like gills!”    


He looked at Alana and could hear the fast beating of her heart. 

_ She’s warm and filled with meat for us both.  _

**_Who are you? What did you do to me?_ **

_ I gave you a gift, Will. And you know who I am.  _

Will stood and let Hannibal’s hand fall from his. He took two steps towards the meat and smelled its fear. 

“Hannibal,” he growled, just as he took the first bite.   
  
  



End file.
